


time and music

by bloosie



Series: johndave blurbs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, and some of them are multi-talented, considering some of them have the same god tier aspects, they are deciding who is named which god, this is on earth c, what aspects go to whom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloosie/pseuds/bloosie
Summary: dave wants to be known as the god of time and music. unfortunately, he still likes smash mouth and nickelback, so it would be a crime against humans and trolls alike to declare him such.





	time and music

"Dude," John managed, breathless between his laughs, "you mean to tell me that it's been, like, an actual couple of thousand years, and you still unironically like Smash Mouth  _and_ Nickelback?"

Dave, already tired of John's antics and harassment, nodded with a sigh.

"You know me. Always the last to catch up, except where the Mad Boonbucks™ are concerned. I kick all of y'all's asses in the money department."

It was true. On top of having all the money left over from the game, Dave had a rather uncanny ability to play the market and invest his money wisely. Part of being a literal time god for so long as a surreal luck with guessing shifts in time.

"How can you rightfully be named the god of music when your tastes are so shitty?"

Dave was thoroughly unamused. Despite a couple of questionable interests, Dave knew there was no semi-god or troll that came even relatively close to his musical prowess, even his original group of himself, John, Jade, and Rose. Where each of them had a musical specialty, none neared the transcendent beauty of David Strider II's high tenor or his perfect sense of rhythm which kept him always one beat ahead of his competition. While competitors used their metronomes to keep time when first learning a piece, Dave used the beat of the frog's heart, listening within himself and the earth to find the steady rhythm.  

He performed at weddings and parties, of course. The party-goers called him DJ Time, simply because he seemed to manipulate time itself with his turntables. Every single song was immortalized when mixed by his dexterous digits. 

A silly idea led to the opening of a studio. Of course, with no clue what he was getting himself into, Dave begged his sister to work with him. The duo called the studio  _Clockwork_ , and any possible competitors were basically done for before they even started. It was, after all, impossible to compete with a literal god of time.

He only hoped he would keep the music title as well.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, he actually said ™ out loud. remembering the conversation, john cried laughing when he asked dave why he whispered trademark after the word boonbucks. dave shrugged. culture, he said. bogus, john thought. he was being ridiculous.


End file.
